


March 01: Disagreeable

by LupusScintilla (inkandblade)



Series: Drabble Me March [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha Derek Hale, Betrothals and Arrangements, Drabble, M/M, Magical Stiles Stilinski, Not Beta Read, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Prompt Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-01
Updated: 2018-03-01
Packaged: 2019-04-21 02:14:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14274717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inkandblade/pseuds/LupusScintilla
Summary: 100 words based on the prompt word "disagreeable".





	March 01: Disagreeable

Theoderek threw the kerchief to the stone floor. 

“Your Majesty finds the hopeful’s scent unpleasant?”

He growled and stood hard, pushing the chair to the floor. “This entire process is!”

“You must find a match, Majesty.”

“But I do not have to do it this way.” Theoderek stared alpha-red at her, daring dissent. “I read the edicts, Morrell. This might be the usual process, but it is not legally required.”

She bowed her head in acquiescence. “His Majesty will decide.”

His Majesty, Theoderek thought, had already decided the process and the outcome: he would wed his sweet smelling mage, Mieczysław.

**Author's Note:**

> ♠  
>  _disagreeable (adj):contrary to one’s taste or liking; unpleasant; offensive; repugnant: unpleasant in manner or nature; unamiable_  
>  ♠  
> [Drabble Me March prompt list and tumblr links.](https://inkandblade.tumblr.com/post/171412546721/drabble-me-march-and-yeah-the-whole-stopping-to)  
> Words counted in gDocs - AO3 might not agree that it's exactly 100.


End file.
